Charlotte Mont-d'Or
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Minister of Cheese ; Pirate | epithet = | bounty = Unknown | status = | jva = }} "Scribe" Charlotte Mont-d'Or is the 19th son of the Charlotte Family and serves as Totto Land's , governing over Cheese Island. He is also a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Mont-d'Or is a lanky man with long limbs and a stocky abdomen. He has a rounded chin that sticks out, a long pointed nose, and a predominant slouch. He wears an open-chested, dark-colored jumpsuit with a skeleton pattern following the limbs and ribs. He also a dark-colored top hat with a light-colored ribbon, as well as dark lipstick and eye makeup in the shape of a single line going down each eyelid. His appearance is reminiscent of a child's skeleton Halloween costume. Personality Mont-d'Or is very fearful of Charlotte Linlin. He also cared greatly for Moscato before he was killed by his mother, warning him not to show fear or he would lose his life. When he saw his brother Cracker's defeated body, Mont-d'Or flew into a rage and wished to inflict physical harm on the attacker. Mont-d'Or is also somewhat rude, speaking to a child in a scathing manner when asked about Moscato's status. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Cheese, Mont-d'Or has authority over Cheese Island in Totto Land. He has a considerable reputation, as Germa Kingdom princes Vinsmoke Niji and Vinsmoke Yonji recognized him as a heavyweight within the Big Mom Pirates, which is notable given the vast size and strength of the crew. Devil Fruit Mont-d'Or has seemingly eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate books; he can levitate the books and use them as footholds. He can also place people under the illusion that they are inside a book's setting by hovering an open book over them, which he calls the ; such illusion will cease the instant the book is closed again. He is able to trap things within the pages of a book, where they will never age. It is possible to communicate with people trapped in the book from the outside world. Weapons While marching to attack Monkey D. Luffy, Mont-d'Or carried a rifle. History Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc When Charlotte Linlin suffered a craving for croquembouche, she went on a rampage and started devouring everything in Sweet City until her craving would be satisfied. Mont-d'Or was among the people who watched as Charlotte Moscato attempted to calm his mother, but she attacked him. Mont-d'Or warned him not to show fear, but his efforts were futile, as Moscato tried to flee and Big Mom killed him. After Big Mom left to speak with Jinbe, Mont-d'Or ordered the guards to carry away Moscato's body. A child asked him if Moscato was dead and if Jinbe would be alright. Mont-d'Or only suggested that his interaction with Big Mom will not have a good outcome. Two days later, Mont-d'Or and his siblings, Opera and Galette, witnessed their brother, Cracker, fly into the Whole Cake Chateau. While standing over the defeated Cracker, Mont-d'Or flew into a rage as he asked who the attacker was, wanting to get revenge. Soon afterwards, Mont-d'Or and an army marched towards Luffy's location and began battling him. Mont-d'Or levitated several books as he walked, mocking Luffy for his poor performance in the battle. When Luffy attacked Opera, Mont-d'Or transported him into a book titled "Suspense", and he appeared right in front of the pirate with his rifle pointed. After Luffy was defeated, Amande acquired a Vivre Card from Nami with Lola's name on it, and Mont-d'Or wondered if they stole the card from Lola. The army then returned to Sweet City to report the situation to Big Mom. Mont-d'Or imprisoned Luffy and Nami inside a book in the Prisoner Library, and he later turned to the page they were kept in so Big Mom could talk to them. Trivia *''Mont d'Or'' is the French name for a type of "Vacherin", a cow's milk cheese made in France and Switzerland, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Mont-d'Or it:Charlotte Mont d'Or ru:Монт д'Ор fr:Charlotte Mont d'Or Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Hypnotists